The New Clinical Lead
by justemilyhere
Summary: Zoe and Max are expecting a child together and when Zoe goes on maternity leave Sam and Tom are left in charge of the ED. Will everything run smoothly for the couple?
1. Chapter 1

The New Clinical Lead

Chapter 1

**a/n Hey! I'm finally back after all of my exams! I now have and 8ish week summer holiday so I am going to be writing lots and lots! So here is my latest fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! (NB Connie doesn't feature in this fic because i started planning it before she came back.)**

Zoe slammed her office door and slumped into her desk chair- she was exhausted. She had just entered her third trimester of pregnancy and working in the hectic Holby City ED was taking it's toll. She didn't know how Sam had managed to work right up until her due date when she was pregnant with her and Tom's twins, Emily and Alfie, three years earlier. She was only carrying one baby and all she wanted to do was go into hibernation.

Lost in her train of thought she hadn't realised that the father of her child- Max- had wandered into her office. When the two of them had announced Zoe's pregnancy and their engagement it was a shock to everyone in the ED. No one had expected Doctor Zoe Hanna to become engaged to someone who was much lower down in the petting order of hospital society.

'Penny for your thoughts' Said Max causing Zoe to jump a little.

'Max! Please don't do that. Do you want to scare me into premature labour?' Said Zoe rasing and eyebrow at his childish behaviour.

'I'm sorry' he said putting his hands on Zoe's bump. 'so seriously what were you thinking about?' Max continuted

'I want to go on maternity leave' Sated Zoe

'Woah! Where did this come from?' Said Max startled by Zoe's comment

'I'm being serious! I know the origional plan was for me to work right up until I felt the first contraction but I don't think thats possible anymore' reasoned Zoe rubbing her temples- she was really exhausted.

'If you go on maternity leave who will take your place as Clinical Lead?' Asked Max

'This is the problem, Max. I don't know who. Lily is no where near ready for any sort of responsibly - neither is Cal or Ethan. That leaves me with either Ash, Sam or Tom' Replied Zoe slipping off her high heels.

'I'm not sure Ash would want to take on that kind of commitment full time because of Ella' replied Max.

'And that only leaves me with one choice' Said Zoe biting her lip.

'Max?' Said Max smiling cheekily.

'No Stupid! Sam and Tom!' Replied Zoe…

**Chapter 2 Sam, Tom and the rest of the ED staff find out about Zoe's plan. **


	2. Chapter 2

The New Clinical Lead

Chapter 2

The next morning a notice appeared on the staffroom door.

_Dear Staff,_

_As you all know, me and the lovely Doctor Hanna (also known as Zoe) are expecting a bundle of joy in the next few months. Some of you may have been aware that Zoe's original plan was to work right up until she her due date in August (I don't understand why). Zoe has since decided that she will be taking early maternity leave (finally! I hear you all say). This means that her positon as clinical lead will be vacant. Zoe has consulted Mr Self and he approves of who she has chosen to take over the department. The lucky winners of this amazing prize will be informed in due course. I have also arranged goodbye drinks for Zoe at the pub after the shift._

_That's all for now!_

_Max xx_

_P.S. Zoe says get back to work! _

'I knew she wouldn't beat me' said Sam triumphantly. 'And Fletch you owe me £20' Her and the rest of the ED staff had a bet that she wouldn't last the whole of her pregnancy.

'It's not a competition' Said Zoe as she waddled into the staffroom. 'I take it you have all read Max's charming little note about my maternity leave' continued Zoe

There was an approving murmur around the room

'Right, So please could you all now go and get some work done! We have lives to save!' said Zoe making her way towards the kettle to make herself a cup of fruit tea 'Not you Sam and Tom I want to see you two in my office'

'I wonder what that's about' Said Fletch to Rita as they headed into reception.

'Whatever it is it must be important for Zoe to mention it in front off all of us' replied Rita as she got the information on her next patient from Noel.

'What's this' said Louise

'Didn't you read the notice in the staff room? Zoe is going on maternity leave and Sam and Tom have been called into her office' Said Rita.

'You don't think that they are going to take up Zoe's old post do you?' replied Lousie

'Nah! Sam wouldn't want to take on such a big commitment with the twins being so young' Replied Fletch

'Well you never know..' Said Rita before walking towards Jeff and Dixie who had just entered the ED with a patient.

_**Meanwhile in Zoe's office **_

'As you two know I am looking for a temporary replacement while I go off on maternity leave' Said Zoe sitting down at her desk 'and me and Mr Self both agree that you two would make the perfect candidates.' finished Zoe.

Sam and Tom just stood in disbelief.

'Are you sure that you've got the right couple?' Said Tom in shock.

'Yeah! I know you two already have commitments with the twins and things but it is still a good opportunity for you both' Said Zoe looking for something to eat in her desk draw. 'I'd understand if you want to decline but i've told Mr Self that I would have your definite answer by friday. You may go now!' finished off Zoe.

As soon as Sam and Tom had exited Zoe's office they were bombarded with people asking what Zoe had wanted.

'What was that about?' Asked Fletch nosily

'Nothing!' Replied Sam- Zoe had made them swear not to tell anyone until they had both made made their final decision.

'Why will you not tell me Sam?' Pleaded Fletch

'Because knowing you it will be around the hospital in five seconds flat' replied Sam as she flicked through some patient notes.

'You're not up the duff are you?' Asked Fletch and this comment earned him a dissaproving look from Sam.

'I already have two lovely children. Why would me and Tom want anymore?' Replied Sam.

'I don't know maybe Tom couldn't tie a knot in it!' Said Fletch walking away chucking to himself.

'What was that about?' Asked Tom coming up behind Sam.

'He wanted to know why Zoe called us into her office earlier' Said Sam turning around and facing him.

'Did you tell him?' Asked Tom leading a little closer to Sam.

'Fat chance! If I did tell him it would have be halfway around the hospital by now!' Replied Sam as Tom pulled her into a hug 'Anyway we haven't made any kind of decision yet' Sam mumbled into Tom's chest.

'A Decision about what?' Said Robyn making Sam and Tom Jump.

'Um… just want school to send Alfie and Emily too next year' Said Tom trying to cover up what they were really talking about.

'Oh! My younger cousin goes to holby first school and she loves it there' replied Robyn. 'But I'm guessing you will want to send them to a posh boarding school up north'

'No actually' said Sam correcting Robyn

'We want them to stay as close to home as possible so holby first school is top of the list!' continued Tom.

'Oh right..' Said Robyn.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Clinical Lead

Chapter 3

The rest of the shift had passed without any major incident and the ED staff where now in the Pub saying goodbye to Zoe.

'Sammmmm…' Moaned Tom 'Can't we just tell my mum to look after the kids tonight so we can have a night alone. We haven't had one in ages. Please?'

'For the 10th time No!' Said Sam. 'I know what you want and I don't really feel up for it' Said Sam walking towards the bar. That wasn't a total lie she had had a headache all day and she had an inkling that it was going to turn into a migraine.

'Why not! Sam?' Said Tom standing up and following after her.

'Because I don't feel very well thats all' She said

'What's wrong? We can go home if you want' Said Tom as he put his arm around Sam

'No it's fine. Anyway we have something to tell everyone' Said Sam winking at Tom. 'Now go and sit down and I'll bring your drink over'

'Ok' Said Tom as he walked back over to the others.

'Tom?' Said Max who was slightly tipsy, 'Can I ask you for some advice?'

'Ask away!' Said Tom as Sam sat down next to him.

'What is it like having children?' Asked Max

'It's definitely an experience. It's certainly not like what everyone goes on about. It's actually better' Replied Tom.

'What was the worst part about the delivery for you?' Asked Max

'The worst part for me was the cesarean. I felt so helpless and a little bit out of my depth. And I really hated seeing Sam in pain' replied Tom

'Really? Why did you tell me this before?' Said Sam leaning her head on Tom's shoulder.

'I don't know. Never found the right moment too i guess' Said Tom as he but his arm around Sam.

'I love you' Said Sam gently kissing Tom

'I love you too' Said Tom deepening their kiss.

'Get a room you two!' Shouted Fletch from across at the bar.

'Actually why you lot are all silent me and Sam have an announcement to make!' Said Tom Standing up and pulling Sam with him. 'Zoe has asked me and Sam to take over as clinical lead when she goes off on maternity leave'

'You've got to be joking me' Said Fletch

'We are being serious' added Sam

'Well Congratulations you two!' Said Fletch 'Let me buy you two a drink to celebrate!'

'I'm going to take you up on that offer because it's probably going to be the only time that you will ever offer to buy anyone a drink!' Said Sam standing up.

'And off she goes again!' Said Tom as Sam walked off.

A few hours had passed and Sam and Tom were at home getting ready for bed. The Twins had already been told about Mummy and Daddy's promotion and they seemed just as excited a Sam and Tom.

'I can't wait to start our new job. It will be a nice challenge' Said Sam pulling back the duvet and climbing in.

'You do realise that being Clinical Lead does involve a lot more paperwork than we already do. You hardly ever get in on the action' Replied Tom climbing into bed next to Sam.

'You've been speaking to Zoe haven't you? Replied Sam turing over to look at Tom.

'No..' Said Tom looking suspicious.

'You do realise that's why she gave the role to both of us? Me to save all of the lives and you too write the reports afterwards' said Sam cheekily.

'I'll have you know that in the last month I had a lower mortality rate that you! That mean I am better at saving lives' Said Tom.

'But how many of my patients breeched last month? A big fat 0!' Said Sam.

'Well i'll have you know that it isn't the amount of patients that you get through through the the quality of care that you give them' Said Tom.

'Yeah, Yeah! Now can you please shut up because i'm trying to sleep' Said Sam.

'I Love you' Said Tom

'Love you too' mumbled Sam into her pillow before she falling asleep.

**Coming Up Next: Sam and Tom's first day as clinical lead! But I need more ideas! Please feel free to post any ideas you may have as as review or DM them to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

The New Clinical Lead

Chapter 4

It was Sam and Tom's first day as clinical lead and they were running late.

'Emily! Alfie! Shoes on NOW!' Shouted Tom. Emily and Alfie were sat in their bedroom watching the TV. 'If I have to come in there and turn it off there is going to be trouble!' continued Tom running his hand through his hair- they were going to be late.

Just as he said that Sam came out of their bedroom and was wearing a white blouse and tight pencil skirt. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing neutral make up. Tom was dressed in his wedding suit with a blue shirt and match tie.

'Relax Tom' Said Sam running her hand along his back 'We are not going to be late'

'You look wonderful Sam' Said Tom leaning in and kissing her.

'Thank you!' Said Sam as she deepened the kiss.

'EWWW!' The two heard from behind them. Emily and Alfie had finally come out of their bedroom.

'Mummy and Daddy are kissing' said Emily

'That's disgusting' Said Alfie

'You two get your shoes on NOW!' Said Tom 'I've been calling you two for the past five minutes and you didn't come out. Me and Mummy and not happy with you. Now go downstairs and we will deal with you when we get home from work'

Emily and Alfie slowly went downstairs leaving Sam and Tom alone.

'Have you noticed what necklace i've got on' Said Sam. She was wearing the necklace that he had gotten her when the twins were born- a Swarovski crystal heart.

'Oh! You haven't worn this in ages. I forgot you even had it' Said Tom putting his hand on her chest. 'And if we don't get move on I will not have the money to buy you things like that' Said Tom trying to get his family off the door on time…

Sam and Tom had dropped Emily and Alfie off at their childminders and were now sitting in their office waiting for the last few staff members to arrived to address their new team.

'Tom,You know what this office needs' Said Sam a she got her laptop out onto the desk. Tom was going to be using the main computer already in the office and Sam was going to be using her laptop.

'A mini fridge to keep my beers cold!' he said looking into one of his many desk draws.

'I think Zoe already look care of that. Look in the cupboard over there' She said pointing over near the door.

'Are you being serious?' said Tom

'Yeah! Anyway, This office needs a proper coffee machine. We all know that the coffee from the hospital cafe isn't that great' said Sam 'and it would be a good bribe to the other staff'

'That is an amazing idea Doctor Kent! I shall see that I can do!' Said Tom kissing Sam on the forehead 'But the coffee will have to wait because we have a team to address' said Tom Pulling her out of the door.

'Right!' Said Tom trying to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the ED. 'Can everyone please gather around because I would like to say a few words'

Everyone gather around but continued to chat amongst themselfs

'SHUT IT' shouted Sam and everyone turned around to look at them both.

'Right everyone! Zoe may have gone off on maternity leave and me and Dr Kent here may be in charge' Said Tom elbowing Sam slightly. 'But i still want the you all to make sure that we obtain the quality of care that our patients received when Zoe was here. Fletch, Robyn and Lily you will be in resus with Dr Kent. Charlie, Ethan and Cal you will be in cubicles with me and Tess you will be on triage. Everyone off to work!'

'I shall see you at lunchtime' Said Sam kissing him on the cheek before walking towards reception to receive a patient from Iain and Jeff.

'What have we got Jeff?' She said.

'This is Chloe Bright. Was in a car crash at around 40 miles per hour. She's got a large laceration on her right temple and a query fractured left tib and fib' Said Jeff 'She's got a GCS of 12 and has had some entonox'

'Since when did you wear your own clothes?' Asked Iain

'Since Zoe went on maternity leave and i was made clinical lead' Said Sam holding open the doors to resus.

Jeff and Iain just looked at each other in disbelief.

'Right thanks Jeff. Hi Chloe I'm Sam one of the doctors and i'm going to make you feel a lot better' Said Sam as they lifted the patient off of the ambulance trolley. 'Can I get LFT's, FBC, U's and E's. A chest,neck and abdominal x ray' She continued.

'X Ray cannot take her for another half hour' Fletch said from over near the phone.

'Ok! Can we give her five of morphine' She said checking the pulse in the patient's foot. 'This fracture is restricting blood flow. It need to be aligned but our safest bet would be to call ortho and wait for their verdict. Robyn can you call me when x ray can take her' she continued taking off her gloves and walking out of resus.

As she was walking out or resus Lily caught her and said 'Dr Kent can I ask you your opinion on something?'

'Yes but only if walk and talk I am very busy' replied Sam walking towards her office.

'I have this patient who is complaining of abdominal pain. I've ran all the necessary bloods and things but they have all come back clear' said Lily passing Sam the patient's notes. Sam flicked through them and finally said.

'Did you ran an ultrasound?'

'No' Said Lily

'Well do that and then go and find the other Doctor Kent and ask him' said said before slamming her office door in Lily's face.

The remainder of the morning had passed Tom and Sam were sat in their office on their lunch break.

'We really need to get that coffee machine. I'm dying for a proper cup of coffee' said Sam rubbing her temples 'And some paracetamol wouldn't go amiss. I've got a massive headache'

'Are you ok?' Said Tom coming over to Sam's desk

'Yeah. It will go away in a second. It's probably just because i'm tired I couldn't sleep last night' Said Sam.

'Are you sure? You could have a quick lie down on the sofa in here?' said Tom

'Like I said i'll be fine' she said walking out of her office and heading towards resus to see how her patient was. As she was walking towards resus the red phone rang. She picked it up and the operator said that a massive RTA had happend on the Hoby ring road. It was going to be a long rest of the day…


End file.
